


Reclaiming Life

by lasairfhiona



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Gen, deals with addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severide goes cold turkey from the pain meds and has to deal with the aftermath</p><p>10_hurt comfort<br/>table: deep hurting<br/>prompt: addiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclaiming Life

He turned the empty packet of pills over and over again in his fingers. Panic rolled through him at the thought that he was out. His first instinct was to call someone Anna, anyone for more. 

It wasn’t the pain he feared. Not really. It was more of a case of never feeling that 'all's right with the world' feeling again. Well that and never being on squad again. Squad was his life.

He played with the empty pack of pills while he waited for the withdrawal symptoms to come. His hands were already beginning to shake and his stomach churned so he knew it wouldn't be long before he was curled up on the bathroom floor hugging the toilet wondering why he thought it was a good idea to get clean. 

Dropping the packet he took a drink of Gatorade hoping the electrolytes would help as he was about to get sick.


End file.
